


Playing Cards

by Besidemyself



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Drinking, F/M, Gambling, Headcanon, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: Hint one: Don't play cards against Bean, she is too smart of her own goodHint two: always have a second set of clothes.Hint three: No matter how hard you try you can't drink away your problems.or:It starts with a game of strip poker and ends with some cold hard truth.or:I just wanted to make Pendergast and Bean talk because I still try to make sense of so many things.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Playing Cards

„I go all in.“

The crowd gasped.

This was a scene every regular of Luci’s Inferno (formerly known as flying cepter – so the crowd being basically the same plus some Elves) had witnessed: Princess Tiabeanie ripping off some desperate fool in a game of cards.  
Everyone with a few working brain cells would know that she had a lot of luck with games and if the luck left her, she would cheat to win.   
Stuff like that was called „common knowledge“.

And this time it was only slightly different.   
The main difference being that the one she had gutted down to his underwear, literally, was no random background character.

„Bean! Just let him win this round! If he loses his tinkler will be visible and that is no sight for you!“ Elfo carefully glanced at the man sitting opposite Bean through his fingers. This was so indecent. Bean was still in her undershirt and pants. And even if that was indecent too, Elfo didn‘t mind seeing that. But mostly he felt sorry for Bean's victim.

„No! Don‘t stop now Bean! Go for it! Destroy him! Do it! Do it! Do it! “ Luci started to chant while serving one drink after the other to the watching crowd, also taking bets – no matter what, the house would win. 

„Pendergast, maybe you should not continue?“ on the other side of the table, Turbish looked kind of worried.   
„Yeah. If she has that face trouble awaits,“ Mertz added.   
„No, I got this.“   
He was holding four nines. There was no way Bean would have managed to get a higher hand. But then again Mertz was right – he couldn‘t believe he had thought that just now! – Bean had that expression she showed when she was too sure of herself.  
But if he stopped now he would still lose.  
And going back in his underpants _or_ completely blank, that wasn‘t much of a difference.   
If he won he would get everything back plus Bean would go with them up to the castle which would add plus points to his name. He had to try because he wasn‘t willing to declare defeat until the very end anyway! And his hand was really good.

„Okay, let‘s finish this. I call and I‘d like to see. All of it,“ a huge, toothy and absolutely mocking grin was on Beans face.

For just a second Pendergast did consider that he made a grave mistake, that the whole game had been a mistake, but now it was too late.   
With a glare he laid down his cards. The crowd ohhh‘d.

Way too smug Bean laid out her cards, one after the other: Ten, Jack, Queen, King, Ace. All in Diamonds.  
For fucks sake! The princess had actually managed to collect a royal flush. 

„Pay up, Pendergast. But slowly. I want to enjoy the show,“ Bean leaned back, her eyes full with mirth and her smile mocking. A mingled sound of fear and curiosity could be heard from Elfo and Luci snickered in his diabolic way. 

But it really was Pendergast’s own fault. He should have known better. He really needed to stop to underestimate her. Four nines were not enough to stop Princess Tiabeanie Mariabeanie de la Rochambeaux Grunkwitz of Dreamland.  
God, damn it!

„All right. A man, a word,“ absolutely _not_ slowly he stood up, removed his jockstrap – accompanied by whistling, booing and some shrieks – threw it at the princess, who caught it, and bowed to her as mockingly as possible, being bare naked: „Good game. We should never repeat that. Mertz, Turbish, let‘s go.“

Showing a surprisingly huge amount of dignity he left, his two men trailing behind but not without an excited „Bye, Bean!“ from Turbish.

„Okay guys, let‘s get wasted! First round is on me!“ Bean yelled while slipping into the knight's tunic just for shits and giggles, cheered on by the crowd.

— — —

Hours later Bean walked and stumbled back home, Elfo and Luci in tow, retelling the night's events, like they hadn‘t been there. Getting onto the castle grounds had been surprisingly easy. Maybe she should get herself one of the knights tunics for sneaking around purpose. Not this one though. This one was way too big. 

Also she wanted to give the stuff she had won back. It was the reasonable thing to do. Also no need to disgruntle Pendergast more than necessary.  
„You guys go on ahead. I have one more thing to do,“ she waved her friends away and walked up towards the barracks, ignoring the “Bean! Wait!” from Elfo.   
Inside she soon found the door she was looking for. It was very early but chances were he was awake, so she knocked.  
The door was opened and a tired looking Pendergast appeared, probably in the middle of getting dressed. 

„Why are you here?“ Seriously, he had other things to do than to continue playing fool for the princess.   
„Good morning to you too! I bring you back your stuff…,“ she moved her arms a bit upwards to show the bag with the bundle of clothes and armor. „Or don‘t you want it back?“ 

With that she stepped in shoving him out of the way with her shoulder. Causing him to huff. He still looked out in the corridor to see if anyone else was around but it seemed like the coast was clear. Also for some weird reason she was wearing his tunic. He hurried to close the door and turned to Bean.  
„Only that?“ It was unusual for her to approach him except she needed something. Most of the time something life endangering.

„Well, it’s neither the time nor the place for anything else. I’m not _that_ stupid! But I also don‘t want to hear you whine about your precious armor.“ Bean let everything fall on his cot and then turned to look at him: „But maybe I‘ll keep pieces until you won them back. You seem to have figured something out.“ After all, he was already half-dressed. 

He narrowed his eyes at her: “It’s advisable to have a second set of clothes. I’ve learned that the hard way.”   
“Oh come on! I stole your trunks only once,“ she laughed awkwardly, crossing her arms. It‘s been years.  
“It’s called learning, princess and I did good to do so,” he gestured towards the trousers he was currently wearing. 

„I guess you have a point?“ She shrugged.

„Yes! Because otherwise I would have been naked the whole day! There was no guarantee that you‘d give me back my stuff,“ he finally walked up to the cot to rummage through the bag that Bean had used to transport it. Everything was there. Except the tunic. „But it would have been better if you had given it back later and not in my room.“

„Why? As I said, it‘s neither the time nor the place...“

„Bean, we‘re alone in my room right now. It does not matter what your intention is. _That_ is still a problem if someone sees!“

Oh? Using her first name meant serious business. He was probably right again, not that she would admit it.  
„Pshh,“ she waved with her hand as if that would solve any problem and also decided it was the right time to get out of his tunic. 

Which made her miss his disapproving glare: „You‘re still drunk?“  
„….yeah. But not as drunk as I wish I were.“

It was infuriating to see her like this, being so used to getting intoxicated that it was sometimes impossible to know if she was under any influence. 

„You have a problem!“ To distract himself from his anger he started to don his uniform. 

But the anger was still easy to spot and of course Bean caught on it, answering in the same: „Yes! It‘s called not being allowed to live my life!“

„No, your problem is that you have never considered what you could accomplish if you didn’t numb yourself all the time!” There he had finally said it. 

She stared at him, seething with anger: „No! Wrong! It would not matter because I‘m just a woman!“

He was sure he could taste the venom in the air. But he would not take back what he had said because he was sure it was true: “You are so stupid that you don’t even realise that you are too smart for your own good, princess!“ 

„Oh, wow. Thanks, asshole!“ 

„You don‘t understand,“ he crossed his arms, awaiting to be decked any second now but not backing down. „You know what you will miss out on and that is why you won‘t accept your role. If you were more stupid you‘d be more willing to just do what you are told and be more beneficial to the kingdom. Instead you try to numb yourself to flee from your thoughts. But it‘s obviously not working.“

‘And if you weren’t doing that and a bit more ruthless... ‘ he didn’t finish his thought.   
But for the better or the worse This princess was not one of the schemers that would do everything to reach their goals. She was smart, yes, but had a good heart and that was the worst combination for being in her position. 

„You still sound like an asshole,“ the venom was replaced by apathy. 

That was bad too but he was still not willing to back down because it had to be said: „But it‘s true! Right now you do nothing but cause trouble! In which other kingdom would the princess be responsible for the knight captain to walk through the city, naked?! Risking for him to be naked the whole day?! Armor is expensive and takes time! Plus the humiliation. Something you might have considered in a clearer state of mind. Instead you were drunk and caused trouble!“

„Oh, please! I bet you instantly asked Turbish or Mertz for some kind of clothing or stole a shirt from a line!“ She figured the nakedness didn‘t last long. Not if the way he looked guilty for just a second was anything to go by. He might be a knight but he wasn't exactly virtuous. „No one made you join the game! You could have stopped anytime! You just had to give up!“   
Bean was shouting now, throwing her hands up. This was stupid.

„You could have just come with us! There had been no need to challenge me!“ Nope, still no backing down because that was beside the point. If just for once she would do what she was told! Then her life – and the life of many others – would become easier. 

„But there is a difference between losing a game and losing your freedom! I am tired of being told what to do!“ Not that she ever did what she was being told anyway.

„Getting wasted every night is not freedom! And what decisions do you make beside bad ones?!“

They both glared at each other for a few minutes not saying much until for now Pentagast gave up on winning the staring contest but still continued: „My point is, the less you know, the dumber you are, the more willing you are to accept your role and duty. But you don‘t. Because you are too smart for your own good. You know too much,“ with that he added the Tunic over the chainmail. God damn it. It smelled like cheap alcohol and a hint of sweet. Just like her. He would be distracted the whole day. 

Bean still glared at the man in front of her but also started to think about it. Maybe he was right (AGAIN?!) about that one point at least. But still…   
„How would you know?“

„I‘m maybe not the smartest person in the kingdom but I keep my eye open, I listen, I read and sometimes I think. I mean, look at Turbish. He is as dumb as a brick but he is happy! Look at Bunty! If she were just an ounce more imaginative you and your father would probably be dead!“

„Bunts would never…“

„Maybe not! But the smarter people are, the more they can imagine, the more dangerous they become. And you could be one of those people. You are smart and well liked, so you might become a danger for the kingdom… or some people within it… depending on who you ask,“ the end was added fast and almost as a mumble. He needed to be careful what he said. He didn‘t want to spread rumors further. 

Shit. With a huff Bean let herself fall down, to sit on the cot, brows furrowed. She started to think this through because maybe, just maybe, he really, really had a point. But she hated to think about her situation! 

So, she wouldn‘t miss drinking and gambling at the bar if she had never experienced that. And she wouldn‘t miss her adventures with Elfo and Luci if she had never met them.   
But she did and had so what was the point?

Her freedom was being able to drink at the bar so she would stop thinking and feeling. And she kinda liked it. And it brought out the worst in her and drowned her ambition. 

„This sucks! But what else is there to do? I‘m good at nothing and even if I‘m smart, no one listens to me. Not my dad or Odval or you! And you just told me I‘m smart! So, what does it matter?“

„It does not matter. It would be better if you were dumber. But you‘re not. It does suck,“ he shrugged while adding the belt to his outfit.

„I hate that you told me that,“ Bean propped her elbows on her legs and laid her face in her hands. Nothing really mattered. Maybe she should had just let her mom screw that stupid crown on her head…

„I‘m sorry. It wasn‘t my intention to hurt you…,“ 

„And still you did! Why do you hate me?“

„I don’t hate you,“ he almost sounded hurt. And it was the truth. He would prefer a happy Bean over everything else. 

She huffed and finally stood up. She had been here way too long already. Still in thought she stepped up to the door. Reaching it, Bean halted another moment: „Reading, music, thinking… are you sure you’re a knight and not a scholar?“ Her voice had turned questioning again and she glanced up at him.

Considering how long she already knew him there was still much she didn’t know about him. And that with reason. Bean was always careful to never cross that imaginary line that would make them… more. She wasn’t even sure she considered him a friend. 

He shook his head. Years ago his path might have led him otherwise but now he enjoyed his job. He had to. Otherwise it would be unbearable: „I like killing too much to be a scholar.“

As an answer Bean snorted: „Have you ever met a scholar? They are the first to throw a fist if you don‘t take them seriously.“

„… then maybe you‘re a scholar, princess,“ Pendergast shrugged. 

She chuckled and opened the door, trying not to turn around at the last second to steal a bit of affection after this discussion. Instead she just mumbled her „goodbye“ and „see you around“ to which he just grunted in an affirmative tone.

Finally stepping out, hearing the door being closed behind her, she took a deep breath. God, she had walked in drunk and ready to tease and annoy him but instead she was thinking about all kinds of things now. And she hated that. 

“Bean! What happened?! What were you doing in there?! He didn’t do anything indecent to you, did he?” Elfo stepped up to her, awkward as always.

Her friends were waiting for her, more or less right across the corridor.  
  
“Of course he didn’t. Otherwise Bean would not look so down,” Luci added from his place leaning on the wall, smoking. „Also the shouting didn‘t sound very passionate.“

As an answer the princess snorted. Also it would have taken much longer. But she didn‘t say that.

“Yeah, nothing happened with that dingus. I’m fine. I just have a lot to think about,” with a huff she wiped over her face, feeling the last remains of the alcohol turning into nothing, only leaving a faint nausea.

„But you hate thinking,“ Luci remarked, climbing up to Bean's shoulder.

“Yeah… Let’s get some breakfast… I feel like bread and butter.” 

Without another word and ignoring Elfos worried eyes she started to walk into the direction of the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to post this earlier but I always fall in a creative pit after doing a lot of drawings in September and October and having other fandom stuff to do... but after FINALLY the trailer for part three dropped and we FINALLY have a date, I decided to finish this. And by god, am I excited! Anyone else realised that the knights of the Zog table weren't shown? Should we be worried? There was a beheaded knight but tbh I think that Pendergast, Mertz and Turbish have plot-armor... 
> 
> Anyway I hope people like this little... what is it? A meta fic? A try to give some characters personality? I have no idea.  
> But I still stick with my headcanon that Bean and Pendergast have a kind of booty-call relationship because everything else is too serious. ~~Even though they probably would or could in another life with other circumstances.~~
> 
> I also have so many notes... stuff I wondered about... but in the end it didn't fit into this story... it grew out of porpotions... gdi! (maybe I'll write more for these two...)  
> Like why being an accomplice in almost-killing the princess so often if a romantic interest exists? And who are the knights are loyal too... the kingdom? the regent? the royal family? Zog?  
> Stuff like that... well, well, well... I hope part three clears that up a bit. 
> 
> Please tell me if I should add any tags or if there are any grave mistakes. because right now I'm stumped. I'm absolutely not sure about this fic and still I like it enough to share it... just hard to tell what exactly it is.
> 
> So, have calm and relaxing holidays if you celebrate it and if not, just some nice and calm days in general. Stay vigilant, stay healthy! Bye!
> 
> 15th Jan 2021: look who is eating her words now. Gdi!


End file.
